


Kinktober Day One: Omorashi

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Pantswetting, Piss Play, Public Play, embrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Sam and Crowley scene together during a meeting.
Relationships: Crowley/Sam Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954771
Kudos: 35





	Kinktober Day One: Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this kink, and my first Kinktober so I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Crowley smiled to himself. He rarely, if ever, did that during meetings. But this one was special. They were always special when Sam was there.

He didn’t know how they’d started fucking- well, he knew how that happened, but he didn’t know how or why they’d bridged the gap to cuddling, to affection, to _dates_ of all things. But he liked it. Loving and being loved.

The both of them could be dominant or submissive in their own right, but Crowley tended to fill that role more often than not just due to the nature of the power imbalance. Today, like many others, he was in control.

“Let me see those numbers again- soul counts in January.” It didn’t matter, none of it mattered because it wasn’t a proper meeting, not really. A select group of demons that could be trusted for the scene, because Sam liked nothing more than an audience. Even if he was going to be the one embarrassed.

Crowley’s smile bowed up into something more lecherous when Sam started to squirm, pressing his thighs together. “Have another drink, darling.” He remarked absentmindedly, even though his eyes were razor focused on his lover. He nodded his assent when Sam poured himself another glass of water with hands just barely starting to tremble. “Very good. Now, Johnson, I noticed we’ve had a significant downtick in deals towards California. That’s your department- do you have an explanation for me?”

They went on for about half an hour more, talking and bickering from time to time, soul counts and torture and statistics, all made up or backdated because scene or no scene there were some things Crowley didn’t quite trust Sam knowing. He still was a hunter, after all.

But after that half an hour Crowley held up a hand, stopped conversation altogether and directed all attention to Sam.

The hunter’s face was flushed a light shade of red, sweat beading on his brow as he fiddled with his hands and pressed his thighs tighter together, erection straining against his jeans.

He needed to piss, and badly. It was a sensation like a thrum of pleasure, felt like the edge of an orgasm after holding it for so long.

“Something to say, Samuel? We’re waiting.” Crowley smirked, leaning back leisurely in his seat.

“I, huh, need to-“ Sam cleared his throat, embarrassment all manufactured, but it worked all the same, made his cock throb and precum leak from the tip like a faucet, making a wet spot in his boxers.

“Then go.” Crowley said simply, eyes flashing red.

Sam’s face twisted up into a fine blend of arousal and shame, shoulders hunching as he pissed himself. A wet spot bloomed on the front of his jeans, streaks going down his legs, all the way to his socks. He’d lost track of how much water Crowley had had him drink, but beforehand he’d had enough scotch to leave him pleasantly buzzed.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his parted lips when suddenly he had relief and it was hot and wet and perfect. His thighs were shaking, breath coming out in soft pants.

Crowley chuckled, “Enjoying yourself, Sam? Gonna cum? Make an even bigger mess of yourself?” He stood and waved his hand, watching as the rest of the demons filed out one by one before he walked over. He palmed at Sam’s erection, humming to himself. 

Sam gasped and rocked his hips forwards. “Yes, Crowley, please-“

“Then cum.”

Sam did, yelled out in pleasure and relief as he doubled over and gripped at Crowley’s shoulder.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy, you’re perfect.” Crowley praised.

Sam spent the rest of his day on his knees, sitting in his own mess as he sucked and licked at Crowley’s cock.

They finished it off with a shower and a long bath, talking and sharing a bottle of red wine. With Crowley Sam had an opportunity to relax, to let go. To forget about hunting and the earth and Dean and just be himself. And he relished every day of it.


End file.
